


Es Mágico

by PrimeFan



Series: Hana Dul Set (One and Dones) [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Possession, Ritual Sex, everyone loves yugyeom, i wrote this in two hours, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeFan/pseuds/PrimeFan
Summary: Its time for Yugyeom's Coming of Age ceremony. Good thing Jaebeom and Mark are there to get him through it.OT7 as a Covenant.(wherein the author butchers magical mythology to make her own)





	Es Mágico

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluetint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/gifts).



> There is a bot on twitter called @g7tags that randomly spits out GOT7 related ao3 tags and one post was particularly inspiring.
> 
> "Jaebum/Yugyeom/Mark, body worship, urban fantasy, historical au"
> 
> I usually write just Jackson but for some reason this hit? Me in the gut?

_Hablame_ _dulce. Es Mágico. - Lullaby Spanish Vers._

* * *

 

“It’s... _Hyung,_ I don't know if I can... _hnnnng_.”

 

Yugyeom arched as Jaebeom's hands made another pass on his body from behind. Scrolling calligraphy flared like gold liquid before fading into black lines on his skin. Jaebeom was naked except for a simple black mask on his face, disguising himself from the Spirits they were calling to Bless Yugyeom and only Yugyeom on this special Day.

 

Jaebeom's voice was a constant low murmur in Yugyeom’s ear, Blessings and Promises falling in languages Yugyeom could barely understand, was only just Learning. The novice could barely concentrate, could barely contain the magic growing in his skin.

 

It felt good. Too good. He was naked and hard and minutes away from his full maturity as a Magician.

 

“Yes, you can, Yugyeom-ah,” Mark's soft voice calmed him. “You're doing so well.”

 

Yugyeom opened glowing eyes and locked them with their Eldest. Mark was kneeling between his knees, hands on Yugyeom's legs. They were making slow lines up and down his skin, thumbs tracing the inside of his thighs to his groin in the shape of Runes. The Runes were Gifts, to be called upon for Use later.

 

They were Given to Mark by the others in order to be Given to Yugyeom for his Coming of Age. Their Protection and Blessings to be ingrained in not just his body but his very Soul. Pieces of themselves Given to him to be carried and tended to carefully for the rest of his Life.

 

He hadn't realized how much they were giving him. There were so many. He was Loved by them so much.

 

“Hyung,” he gasped, as he felt the edges of himself close the bursting. “Jaebeom-hy-  _Mark-hyung._ ” He didn't know who to call for.

 

Mark kissed him and his hands swept up Yugyeom's cock, still tracing Runes. Yugyeom clutched him and desperately tried to ground himself. He jerked and shuddered. Tears leaked from his eyes.

 

From behind Mark's own mask, Mark’s eyes glittered. His Magic flared and he Breathed into their kiss. Magic filled Yugyeom's lungs, more and more of his body being filled to the brim, Overflowing. He stroked harder and Yugyeom moaned.

 

He started to glow.

 

Jaebeom’s voice shook as his Magic coated Yugyeom's senses. His hands pressed harder as Jaebeom's control was tested. He rocked body forward, his cock trapped between his stomach and Yugyeom's back and so, so hard as he watched their Youngest and Oldest kiss so sweetly, their magics intertwined in a way it never would be again.

 

At the edge of the green circle, the others stood in their own masks. They whispered the oldest of Coming of Age spells into the air. Their voices grew in intensity and built to a murmured crescendo as the world turned to a New Day.

 

Mark and Jaebeom opened their minds and Souls. They took a deep breath. A beat of ringing Ancient silence.

 

Yugyeom cried out. His Soul flared and the waiting Spirits took Mark and Jaebeom’s invitation. They touched Yugyeom with their Magician's hands with reverence. He was beautiful in his abandon, his strength a testament to his Teachers, his Brothers. His Covenant.

 

They explored his body, tracing the lines of the Covenant’s Magic with admiring fingers and adding their own in between. They Tasted him and opened him up with warm hungry tongues. Yugyeom's Magic was swallowed by them and then returned tenfold as they kissed him again and again.

 

All the while, they felt the utter adoration in the Young One's Guardians. Mark's grasping, gentle care, Jaebeom's fierce pride and protectiveness. The loyalty and love of those waiting for him at the Edge. The Spirits rejoiced at such a strong bond. They revered in it.

 

They basked in Yugyeom’s Pure Soul, entering him carefully. He came at their coaxing, sobbing, as they took the last of his Sacrifice. Then Yugyeom was moaning as they left, leaving so much behind. Gifts of their own.

 

Yugyeom would be the last of the 7 to be Presented to Them. They would be missed.

 

Mark and Jaebeom writhed as they were returned to themselves. Jaebeom moaned and clutched at Yugyeom. He couldn't stop the need to fuck into him. The Spirits had left them unfinished, on purpose.

 

Mark bit Yugyeom's shoulder, shuddering as he rubbed himself off. His strokes were slicked by Yugyeom's cum.

 

Yugyeom grasped at them both, eyes blazing. Pleasure and Power were rolling over his skin even as the Markings faded.

 

“Jaebeom- _hyung_ ,” he rasped. “Mark-”

 

His hands glowed. Jaebeom and Mark came hard, shouting into his skin as Yugyeom's Magic came in contact with their own. Matured and Gifted and buzzing so soon after his Blessing.

 

“Gyeom-ah,” Jaebeom whispered after a few moments. He'd dragged Yugyeom into his lap. He hugged Yugyeom from behind. His voice was warm and gentle in his ear. “Congratulations.”

 

“Yugyeom-ah,” Mark said with a smile. He took off his mask and kissed Yugyeom sweetly. His hands caressed Yugyeom's face gently. “Happy Birthday.”

 

Yugyeom laughed into the kisses and affection, exhausted but so, so happy.

 

At the edge of where the circle used to be, the others looked on with fond smiles. When Jackson, Bambam and Youngjae started catcalling and whooping in celebration, when Jinyoung just sarcastically slow clapped with a small impressed smirk, Yugyeom raised a hand and simply flipped them all off.

 

They laughed and they converged on the three in the center. Kneeling, presenting clean clothes and wash clothes. Taking turns hugging and teasing and kissing Yugyeom as the last of their Covenant finally joined them in Maturity.

 

The 7 were Complete at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to @danteandbeatrice. @molladoe on twitter. Thank you for being the best Enabler in the twitter gc. And for linking that post, lol.
> 
> Merry Christmas!


End file.
